1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a foldable electronic device, and more particularly, to a foldable electronic device to offset a difference in length or a difference in area between front and rear surfaces by slidably moving a hinge or a sliding portion disposed on a rear housing or the rear surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
With a significant decrease in a functional gap of each manufacturer in recent years, portable electronic devices have become slimmer to satisfy preferences of consumers and have been developed to improve convenience in use. For example, when a foldable type (or hinge type) electronic device is used among these electronic devices, the electronic device has a display area greater than or equal to that of a bar type electronic device, but a size thereof can be decreased by half by folding it when carried, thereby relatively improving portability.
Recently, since a flexible display is widely used, an effort has been made to apply a flexible display to a foldable electronic device, and research is being conducted for a housing to include a folding structure of a flexible display.
In an electronic device capable of fixing and protecting a flexible display, if the electronic device has a specific thickness, a difference in length or a difference in area of front and rear surfaces of a foldable electronic device may occur when the electronic device is folded or unfolded. For example, when the electronic device is folded, an outer surface is folded with a longer circumference than an inner surface, and thus a difference in length or a difference in area may occur between the front and rear surfaces of the electronic device according to the thickness of the electronic device. It is difficult to avoid damage or breakage of the flexible display when it is intended to solve the difference in length or the difference in area through window sliding of the flexible display disposed on the front surface.